Weeping Willow
by Pikachumaniac
Summary: In honor of Valentine's Day, I've written a nice Mimoe. ^_~ I love Mimoes. Anyway, please R&R, I'll really appreciate it.


Disclaimer: If Digimon belonged to me, I would be one hell of a happy person and Yamato and Jyou lovers will be happy too because I would be adding a lot more of those two cute Digidestined in. Mimoe fans will be really happy too because I would be adding a ton of that, as well as Takari, Taiora, Koulie, and that there will also be a new Digidestined of Joy, Michelle. Since, obviously, none of that has happened, I guess it doesn't belong to me. And 'N Sync doesn't either, not only because they're real people and it's hard to own real people, but also because I prefer BSB, 98 Degrees, and Savage Garden. But, on the plus side, Michelle, Frostmon and all evolutions, and this storyline do belong to me. Well… that was one hell of a long disclaimer, huh?

Weeping Willow

A Mimoe… I love Mimoes… they're my favorite type of romance… Jyou and Mimi just look so cute together!!

Rated PG-13 for character death and language.

Prologue ~ Ages: Jyou ~ 24 Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Michelle ~ 23 Koushiro, Mimi ~ 22 Takeru, Daisuke, Hikari, Ken, Miyako ~ 21 Iori ~ 19

"Mimi?" a quiet voice asked. But it was still enough to jolt Mimi out of her thoughts and experience a near heart attack.

"Jyou, you fink! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Mimi pouted, recognizing the blue haired Digidestined. Her pout caused Jyou to raise an eyebrow as he stared critically at her through his glasses.

"Don't pout, Mimi… it isn't very becoming."

"Yeah, but if it isn't broken, why fix it? Besides, you still haven't fixed that puppy dog look you are currently giving me," Mimi replied impishly, knowing that it would probably set Jyou off.

Jyou opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out except an agitated squeak, which caused Mimi to giggle.

"I was just kidding, you know."

Jyou folded his arms over his chest, glaring at her, "I'm sure, Princess Pout."

Mimi opened her own mouth to protest, but before she could, Jyou silenced her with a quick kiss on the lips.

* * * *

The sunset was beautiful, a variety of gorgeous colors that sparkled and glimmered. Mimi sighed as she watched. This was perfect… the two Digidestined were resting on a picnic blanket that had been placed underneath a giant weeping willow so that the long tendrils or leaves were a barrier before them, and Mimi's head rested on Jyou's shoulder and one of Jyou's arms around her shoulder with their free hands held together as they watched the sun set.

"Mimi?" Jyou asked softly, breaking the silence but not the peaceful mood.

"Hmm?" Mimi asked, not taking her eyes off the sunset.

"Mimi… ever since the Digiworld 12 years ago… I've had feelings for you."

That caught Mimi's attention, and she turned to look questionably at Jyou.

"Jyou…" she murmured.

"And… all this time we have been spending together is making me acknowledge those feelings," Jyou continued, feelings very nervous as Mimi stared hopefully at him.

"Are you saying?"

"Mimi… will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Jyou asked, temporarily letting go of Mimi's hand to reach into his pocket and produce a black velvet ring box. With shaking hands, Jyou opened it to produce a simple ring with a gold band and a rather delicate looking diamond that looked perfect for Mimi's hand.

Mimi gave a small gasp at the ring and looked back up at Jyou with a small smile.

"Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with me, Jyou?" Mimi asked shyly.

Jyou smiled and slipped the ring on her hand, taking her question as approval.

"I'm very sure, Meems."

Mimi looked from Jyou, to the ring, and back to Jyou.

And before Mimi could stutter her thanks or whatever, Jyou pulled her into a close embrace and gave her a long, loving kiss. Mimi looked surprised for an instant, but then succumbed and returned the love.

* * * *

"Are you sure you want me too?" Jyou asked hesitantly.

"Well… I want to remember this day for the rest of my life, and it will really make me happy," Mimi replied, looking at him innocently through wide eyes.

"Aw… come on, Mimi. I hate that expression… you know I _hate_ that expression… please Meems…" Jyou practically begged.

"Why do you hate it?" Mimi asked, eyes still like a puppy dog.

Jyou sighed… even though it had been 12 years since the Digiworld, Mimi had not lost her ability to make people feel so guilty that they relented to her innocent questions.

The word, manipulate, came to him.

"All right, Meems," Jyou finally succumbed and took out his pocket knife. After several minutes, he had carved the words in flowing script

__

Mimi&Jyou

TogetherForever

surrounded by a heart on the willow tree they had been sitting underneath. His handwriting (or carving) wasn't at all bad, even if scientists (or in Jyou's case, marine biologists, are supposed to have bad handwriting.)

"Is that good enough, Mimi? Hurting the poor tree to satisfy your childish need," Jyou lectured the pink haired girl.

Mimi just smiled at him.

'Yeah… thanks Jyou," she replied quietly, causing Jyou to blush considerably.

"You're… you're welcome," he stuttered.

Chapter 1: Promises Are For Keeping ~ Ages: Jyou ~ 29, all other ages relate

Mimi POV

"But our fifth anniversary is in three weeks," I whined, fixing Jyou with a pout, which caused Jyou to roll his eyes before fixing me with a glare that made me fidget. It always amazed me that he could stare at me like that. I swear that he developed it five years ago just to spite me.

"Come on, Meems. It's only for two weeks," Jyou replied, his voice edging slight annoyance. I didn't let it faze me.

"But _last_ time you said that, you were gone for over 3 weeks!" I pointed out.

Jyou sighed, but then grinned at me.

"All right, Meems. If it turns out that the marine biology convention will take longer, I'll hop on a plane just to see you, and we'll watch the sunset together like always."

"Good boy," I smiled, "You promise you will… right Angel?"

Jyou groaned with good humor at my nickname for him. I know I got him at that. He always hated it when I called him that.

"I promise dear."

"Remember, Jyou. Promises are for keeping," I chided lightly.

Instead of stressing, having an asthma attack, or giving me his glare again, he looked up from his packing to give me a quick kiss on my forehead.

"I keep my promises."

* * * *

Palmon and I watched as Jyou blew me a kiss before getting in the cab. I good naturally caught it and blew my own back to him, which he quickly caught after opening the window. Our little ritual never ceased to confuse poor Palmon (who was standing there staring at me as if I was a mental hospital escapee), and this time was no exception.

I sighed as Palmon piled on already asked (and answered questions) on me, just thankful that at least Gomamon wasn't here to ask his own fair share of questions, which were usually a lot more awkward. The guardian Digimon of reliability was 'currently raising hell' at the Ishida household, which Yamato had reported to me several days ago. Sometimes, it was good that Michelle's Digimon was Gomamon's girlfriend.

So… I guess it would just be me and Palmon for the next couple weeks.

* * * * 2 weeks later ~ Michelle POV

"Michelle?"

I looked up, surprised at the appearance of the seal like Digimon.

"Gomamon? Is something the matter?" I questioned. The Digimon of Reliability's usually cheerful bright eyes were now dull and lifeless, a shocking contrast to the Gomamon I was familiar with.

"He's… he's gone…" Gomamon's voice cracked.

"Who, Gomamon?"

What was he talking about?

Before Gomamon could answer, a special news bulletin interrupted the show I had been watching with a frightening scene.

"Flight 142, on route to Odaiba, Japan, from Los Angeles, California, crashed into the Atlantic today. Rescue ships are at the scene, but there appear to be no survivors. The cause of the engine failure which forced the plane to crash into the sea is unknown, and so far, nobody seems to have any explanations for the bizarre crash."

Flight… 142?

FLIGHT 142???

I quickly jumped up… now I know what Gomamon was talking about…

"Oh God… no…" I breathed in, but the bulletin… Gomamon… I can't believe it. I can't believe it's happening. I can't believe that it's true.

Now numb, I grabbed the phone and dialed.

"Dr. Ishida's office."

"Cindy… get Yamato," I snapped at the receptionist.

There was an awkward pause as the secretary/nurse called Yamato.

"Michelle?"

"Yama? The plane… the plane crashed."

There was a pause as the words sank in.

"You don't mean…" Yamato's voice broke as he began to realize what I meant.

"He's gone," I shook my head, trying to stop the tears that were already blurring my vision, "There were no survivors, Yama… Jyou's dead."

Then I had to slam the phone back on the hook so he wouldn't hear my tears.

* * * * Mimi POV

Jeez, it was a beautiful day today. The sky was sunny, the clouds were white and fluffy… it was just gorgeous. Perfect for Jyou coming home. Perfect… I had even cleaned the house today, something I normally don't enjoy doing. But I wanted _everything_ to be perfect when he came home. I had missed Jyou terribly in the past two weeks… only a couple more hours…

Several days ago, I went to see my doctor, who confirmed it. I couldn't wait to tell Jyou! I couldn't wait to see his expression when he found out that he was going to be a father. I couldn't wait to see his reaction when he learned that he was going to be able to lift his son or daughter up to the sky, tell them about our adventures, pass down his worrywart behavior and my fashion sense. I couldn't wait to see his eyes shine like they did with good news, his smile when I told him I was worried, his teasing tone that he was supposed to be pessimistic. Couldn't wait to have him kiss me and congratulate me, soothe my tired nerves, baby me, love me…

RING! RING!

I looked up, irritated. The phone's awful ringing had stopped my train of thought. Irritated, I picked up the phone.

"Kido residence," I greeted.

"Mimi?"

"Yamato?"

"Mimi… have you heard?" Yamato asked, his voice serious.

"What are you talking about?"

"You haven't?"

"No… Was it bad?"

"Mimi… I don't know how to tell you this."

"Tell me what?" I asked. Great. Now I was confused, irritated, and worried all rolled into one… and I sound like Jyou.

Jyou… heh… sound like Jyou. Maybe the baby would be a boy, and I could tell him that he sounded just like his father when he complained… that would be cute… a little Jyou Jr.

"The plane crashed, Mimi."

That jolted me out of my thoughts.

"Mimi?" Yamato asked, voice worried.

"But… Jyou…" I mumbled. Oh God… no… not today… not now… please no…

"Jyou's gone, Mimi. I'm sorry. There weren't any survivors."

"NO! That can't be true! He promised me! He promised he would be back! Promised me he would watch the sunset with me!" I started screaming, my hysteria growing, tears streaming, "He can't be dead! He was only 29! He had his whole life ahead of him! He couldn't die! He promised! He promised he would always come back to me! Promises are for keeping! He can't die, damn it! He just can't! You don't understand! There's so much left that we have to do! So much I have to tell him, so much we have to experience! I'm supposed to see him again! I'm supposed to meet him! I'm supposed to tell him… I'm supposed to tell him he is going to be a father!"

Yamato was silent the entire time I screamed. He let me rant and rave, he let me scream, he let me cry.

Then I heard the doorbell ring, and there he was, with Michelle, Gomamon, Frostmon, and Gabumon.

The damn bas*ard. He was using a cell phone.

Chapter 2: This I Promise You

I quietly turned on the radio and leaned back into my chair.

I needed to relax. Not that I wanted to, but all the other Digidestined guilted me into it. I just want to lay down and DIE, but even if I tried, they wouldn't let me.

Suddenly, a familiar melody reaches my ears, and I glared at the radio as I heard our song play.

__

When the visions around you,

Bring tears to your eyes,

I hate this song. And it's sad because this used to be _our_ one. Cause it reminded us of the promise we kept to each other that we would always be there for each other, always providing love and safety, always promising never to hurt each other.

Our being Jyou and I.

Well, I hate this song now. Actually, I don't just hate it. I loath it.

__

And all that surrounds you,

Are secrets and lies,

Cause it just reminds me of Jyou's broken promise. I know it's stupid. It's not his fault.

But he promised.

And promises are for keeping.

It's so stupid… I can't believe I'm acting like this… being a spoiled little brat.

I can't help it.

I loved him so much.

I wanted to have a chance to prove my worth like I had always promised. I wanted to hug him just once more, see his expression when I tell him that I love him, see his loving look when he told me he loved me back. I wanted so much… but I couldn't have any.

__

I'll be your strength,

I'll give you hope,

Keeping your faith when it's gone,

Yeah. Jyou gave me a strength. He gave me so much. He gave me bravery, responsibility, love, reliability, faith, sense… but it seems that I lost it when he died. Seemed that it slipped into his grave along with him.

Hope… yeah right. Hope for what? My future was dashed when Jyou died.

Damn… I should be looking for hope. Hope that I would be all right… hope for a good future for me and my unborn child.

Yet, I just don't care sometimes. God, I want to hug him. Want to kiss him. Want to love him. But it's all useless.

I had so much faith that he would come back to me. I was depending on that. I was depending on _him._ But he's gone. It's useless to keep dwelling. But I still am.

What can I say?

I.

Love.

Him.

__

The one you should call,

When standing here all alone,

"I'm calling you right now, Jyou! Do you hear me! Damn you… how come you get killed? How??? We had the funeral for you… but it was a funeral without a body… they never found your body. Now you're gone, like the bloody Titanic… many of the dead never recovered," I murmured angrily. Did he hear me? Did he?

Maybe he was stuck too. Maybe he wanted to come down and just give me his love. And his child. HIS.

No.. not the child again… every time I think of him/her/it, my heart just wrenches.

Slowly, I rest my hand on my belly.

"Well… whoever you are… I'm sorry that you'll never get to know your Daddy," I whisper, allowing the tears slip again for what seemed like the twentieth time that hour.

__

And I will take you in my arms,

And hold you right where you belong,

Yeah. That's what I want. I want him to hold me, I want to hold him, where we belong.

But am I? No. Even though we promised to be there for each other… I have to demand. Where are you, Jyou? Huh? WHERE?

__

Until the day my life is through,

This I promise you,

This I promise you,

Promises are for keeping.

But you didn't remember that.

Cause you promised we would watch the sunset together.

And you're not here.

Quickly, I lean over to snap the radio off.

Can't stand that song anymore. Don't want to hear it. Don't want to endure the memories it forces onto me. Never again do I want to hear this song, think of the promises we gave. Never again.

Never.

__

I've loved you forever,

In lifetimes before,

It's been two days since I listened to the radio.

I'm scared to turn it on now.

But… that song! It's stuck in my head! Our song! It won't stop! It just keeps playing over and over again, bring me nothing but hell and misery.

God… haven't I suffered enough? Haven't I been forced to cry, to weep, to lay in pain for so long? Why? Why on and on do I have to endure this torture? Why can't I get you out of my head, you damn song?

I walked blindly through our house. It seems so empty. Palmon's there, but it's as if that doesn't make a difference. No longer is Jyou's complaints here… well… I didn't need them.

A bonus.

I didn't have to hear Jyou complain anymore. I didn't have to hear him joke about getting an asthma attack. I didn't have to hear him look disdainfully at my messes. Don't have to hear him say that he loved me, don't have to hear him say that he admired me, don't have to hear him say that I was perfect even when I thought I was a hag, don't have to hear him boost me up and let me fly, don't have to hear him tell me that I was too good for him and that he didn't deserve me.

Well… LOOK AT ME! Jyou, damn it, are you LOOKING at me??? Have you seen what I've become? A spoiled brat! That's what I am! I don't care that you're dead! I don't care that you're gone! All I can do is piss off at you, scream at you, blame you for the hell YOU'RE putting me through.

My thoughts pause.

I'm doing it again, aren't I?

And he loved me. He had told me so many times. And now all I can do is blame him for my suffering? I didn't deserve him! Anybody else would cry and love him. Anybody else would tell him it was all right… that they forgave him. Anybody else would excuse him for breaking his promise of watching the sunset with them.

Anybody else but Mimi Tachikawa Kido.

He just had the bad luck to marry _me._

And I promise you never,

Will you hurt anymore,

Hurt my ass. What do you call what I'm feeling right now? I'm hurt right now. I'm hurt that you're gone, that you won't hear me tell you that you're going to be a father. I'm hurt, and this song no longer makes sense. It used to be our oath to each other, but now it's nothing but words.

Just words.

__

I give you my word,

I give you my heart,

But then again, Jyou… you did give me your heart. You gave me all your love, all your promises. And you always did your best to keep them all, never wanting to hurt me.

And I can't forget my own vows that I gave to you. Are you hurt right now by all these accusations I lay on you? Are you hurt by me blaming you? I'm breaking _my_ promises.

__

This is a battle we've won,

And with this vow,

Forever has now begun,

Oh… I'm sorry Jyou. Sorry that I hurt you by blaming you for something you couldn't control. I have no right to do such things. I'm acting like a spoiled selfish brat, but then, I already mentioned that already… didn't I?

Ha. How weird.

This song is beginning to make sense again.

__

Just close your eyes,

Each loving day,

And know this feeling won't go away,

Your love still hasn't gone away. My love for you hasn't either. It's just been misplaced for a while, but I think I've rediscovered it. And when I close my eyes and allow myself to drift back to you, I feel your presence with me. Perhaps not physically, but mentally and emotionally.

I can hear you now, Jyou. You've given me so much, but even when you're gone, you still give to me; you still honor me with your presence; you are still there for me.

__

Till the day my life it through,

This I promise you,

This I promise you,

I guess that's why I love you. Cause no matter how much I believe that you broke your promises, I know deep inside my heart that you haven't. But Jyou… I still miss you. I miss you a lot.

__

Over and over I thought,

When I heard you call,

Without you in my life baby,

I just wouldn't be living at all,

I can't stop the memories. And I guess I have to learn to deal with it. They may hurt, but eventually, they're going to mean the world to me. I gotta learn to deal with the hurt. And even though you aren't hear to do it for me, I can almost feel your guiding hand as I force myself to deal with it. Because even when you're gone… I've said it before… I still feel your presence here.

And you're not out of my life yet. You never will be. You will always be there… and…

I look down, smiling at my belly.

"Hey… whoever you are. Not that I care… I just care about you. But you're going to help your mommy remember your daddy, even if you will never meet him. But you will know him. I swear that I'll give you what Jyou Kido always gave me," I smiled fondly at my vow. It was a vow, another promise. I wasn't going to let Jyou's memory fade. Not ever.

__

And I will take you in my arms,

And hold you right where you belong,

Yeah… but… I'll still miss you, Jyou. I'll still miss every time you hold me. I'll still miss those wonderful times we've spent watching the sunset from the very first time. I'll still miss it when you take me into your arms and we watch through the thin and useless barrier of the weeping willow, watching the gorgeous colors fade.

__

Until the day my life is through,

This I promise you,

This I promise you,

Still… it's time I let go. Right Jyou? I ask mentally, hoping he hears me as I look out the window, my agitated mind softened by the soft song. Our song.

As if in response, the window suddenly bursts open, opened by a particularly strong burst of wind. A soft cool sprinkle of raindrops pour down on me, and I laugh, my own tears mixing with the rain. Each drop is like your touch… is this your handiwork, Jyou? Are you controlling the water like you did when you were alive? Are you pouring your teardrops on me?

And are they tears of sadness, or tears of joy? Sadness that we won't see each other anymore, but joy that I'll be all right, knowing that you will be there for me? Or are they not tears at all? Simply your message to me that you're watching me?

__

Just close your eyes each loving day,

And know this feeling won't go away,

It's like the weeping willow. What is it crying for? Whenever I go there, I always think that it's crying for us. Crying tears of joy as it watches two people finding love in something so simple as a sunset, and it got the chance to witness it and be a part of it, shielding us with it's beautiful crying leaves. I know it sounds egotistical, but to me, it sounds beautiful. It sounds like something I've always wanted.

Maybe it's the same. These teardrops… raindrops… the weeping willow.

Maybe.

__

Till the day my life is through,

This I promise you,

This I promise you,

And I can only say one thing to you, Jyou.

Thank you.

Thank you for the love, the strength, the unbroken promises.

Thank you for the kindness, the confidence, the courage.

Oh… and by the way?

Well… I guess that will be going over my limit, huh Jyou? It's funny. I can see you laughing at my inane actions and shaking your head, but I know that you enjoy it anyways.

Anyhow… last thing. I promise. And promises are for keeping, right?

I love you, Jyou. I truly do love you and I always will.

__

Every word I say is true,

This I promise you,

Ooh I promise…

This I Promise You

N'Sync

No Strings Attached

Epilogue: Weeping Willow

17 years later…

Miccy POV

People tell me I look like my mother, Michelle Woo Ishida. But I wouldn't know. I've seen pictures of her, of course, but I don't really think she looks like me. I know where I got my skin color, but other than that… I mean, mom had purple eyes; my right eye is purple, it's true, but my left eye is blue, like my father's. I wonder how that happened. I seriously believe that some genes got screwed up during my birth. And my hair… it's dark brown, like mom's… but it's got those blonde streaks in them, courtesy of dad. Either that, or he's been dying my hair ever since I was a baby, still does, and I just don't know it.

My mom died when I was born. It turned out that on the way to the hospital, my parents got in a car accident. They were able to save me… but not mom. Dad was crushed. But he held on, to support me, but I still sometimes believe that there is a small part of himself that he keeps locked away.

So, in a way, it forms a basis of my relationship with my boyfriend, Jyou Kido. Jyou's dad died too, and his mom was crushed. But she got through, and now here we are. Mimi, Jyou's dad, and Jyou Kido, Jyou's late dad, are really good friends of my dad, Yamato Ishida, and my late mom.

Anyhow, we were out one day, and the sun was setting, when Jyou is suddenly squinting, trying to see something in the distance.

"What is it, Jyou?" I asked.

"I see something."

"No duh."

"I think I see my mom."

"Really? What would she be doing here alone?"

Jyou started walking towards this beautiful spot in the park, where a huge weeping willow was. If you sat near the weeping willow, you can see the sunset from a perfect view. Jyou and I have done it several times ourselves.

"Mom?" Jyou called out, and that's when I noticed that there was somebody underneath the weeping willow. It was hard to see because Mimi Tachikawa Kido was sitting directly underneath the ancient tree, so there was a barrier of the gentle branches separating her from the outside world.

"Jyou?"

Mrs. Kido looked out, and she looked surprised to see us.

"Jyou? Miccy? What are you two doing here?"

"We were out on a date, Mom."

"Oh… watching the sunset, I suppose?" Mrs. Kido's voice sounded wistful as she turned back to the setting sun, the array of colors… a beautiful scene that I swear can never be caught on photo or canvas.

"Yes, Mrs. Kido," I answered politely.

"You don't have to be so polite, Miccy. Just Mimi is fine," Mimi looked amused.

"Sure, Mimi," I smiled.

We sat there for a while, although not underneath the weeping willow.

When the sun finally dissapeared, Mimi got up from underneath the tree.

"I'm going home, kids. Jyou, be home before your curfew, okay?"

"Sure, mom."

"Good night, Mimi," I waved good-bye as she dissapeared.

"You too, Miccy. Say hello to Yamato for me."

As soon as she was gone, Jyou walked over to the tree.

"What are you doing, Jyou?"

"My mom… she told me about a weeping willow when I was little. She said that dad and her sat underneath one while watching the sunset, right before he asked her to marry him," Jyou explained, his piercing black eyes staring directly at the tree from underneath his silver rimmed glasses, and his rather long navy blue hair growing disheveled as the wind blew at it.

"And you think it's this tree?"

"Yep. Mom also told me that dad carved their names in the trunk."

"Really?"

Jyou nodded before disappearing underneath the long tendrils. I quickly followed after him. He quickly got out a flashlight and shown it on the tree.

"Well… aren't you reliable?" I asked teasingly.

"That's where I get my nickname, Miccy. Our friends don't call me 'Old Reliable' for nothing," he teased right back.

"Jyou… is that it?" I asked, pointing at the trunk.

He studied it for a while.

"Yeah. This is it."

For a while, we stood there reading the letters that were carved in beautiful flowing script

__

Mimi&Jyou

TogetherForever

I breathed in slowly as we looked at it.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah…" Jyou agreed slowly, still watching.

Suddenly, he seemed to notice something and shone his light somewhere else.

"What is it?" he asked, confused.

"It… it looks like your parent's old crests…" I stuttered.

"Yeah… but if it is, they've been cut in half," he replied simply, and I saw that they were. Somebody had carved to the side of the words the crests of sincerity and reliability, but now the teardrop and cross had been cut in half and melded together. Underneath, in smaller writing, were the words "Sincere Reliability".

"That's mom's handwriting," Jyou's eyes opened in recognition.

"It's old… but not as old as the words," I pointed out.

They were also neater. Not that Mr. Kido's words weren't neat, but these seemed to have a perfection that was impossible, and the words and crests seemed to shine with a soft green light.

I noticed something about the crests. Right in the middle, Mimi (It had to be Mimi) had also carved the words in her own handwriting,

Promises Are Forever

After we stared at them for a while, I suddenly tugged at Jyou's sleeve.

"Jyou… we should leave."

He looked confused.

"Why, Miccy?"

"Because it's their special place. Your parents, I mean. It deserves to be left alone," I explained softly.

He looked confused for a while before breaking into a warm smile.

"You're right. Let's go."

And we walked away from the weeping willow and it's carved memories.

Author's Note: That's the end, I suppose. It was originally going to be different, but I decided what the heck, it didn't work with the end of chapter 2. If you're wondering about the crests and words, Mimi carved them on their fifth anniversary by using her power over plants, which is why they are better than Jyou's words. Likewise, Jyou has a control over water, which is why Mimi was under the belief that Jyou sent the rain. I hope you enjoyed the story, but at least I had fun writing it! *_*'


End file.
